


Soft

by lostgirl966



Series: Millory [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, F/M, mallory x michael, michael x mallory, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Smut basically. A little bit of fluff.





	Soft

The boy and girl lay side by side as they recovered from the sex they had just had. Michael glancing over at Mallory smiled. He then took her hand in his own. He lifted it to his cheek. “Nobody in the world has hands this soft.”

Mallory grinned as her cheeks turned pink. “Really?”

He nodded and pressed his lips to the top of her hand. “I love you skin,” he whispered. He ran his thumb over her palm as she kissed each fingertip on that hand. “You’re a goddess covered is silk.”

“You’re speaking so beautifully tonight,” replied Mallory. He knew how to make her feel beautiful. When she was with him, he made her feel like a real goddess. When they were sex she believed they were both gods shining brightly.

“Being around you makes me speak like this Mallory,” Michael explained. He then took her hand and held it against his bare chest in the spot over his heart. “Do you feel my heart? Whenever I’m around you it dances.”

Mallory’s eyes grew wide as she realized how fast and hard Michael’s heart was beating. “Wow,” she breathed. Her heart was going at the same rate as his. She took his hands and placed it in the same spot on her bare chest.

His eyes lit up and she realized what Mallory had. A smile spread across his face. “Beautiful,” he whispered. He leaned over Mallory then and captured her lips with his own. He sighed as he did this and slipped his hand behind her back. He then moved them so that Mallory was on top of him. He was hoping she would straddle him.

Mallory knew this and did so and rested her chest against his. Mallory knew exactly what he wanted next. So she slid backward slightly and using her hand guided his hard cock to her entrance. She groaned as his member slipped inside her.

Michael’s strong hands gripped her ass as together then found a steady rhythm for her to move her hips at. Teamwork worked well for them.

As Mallory’s speed steady increased sat higher and higher. She needed better leverage so she placed her hands onto Michael’s chest. Mallory then became so overwhelmed with want that she began to rock even harder. A loud whimper escaped her lips.

“Come on, precious,” Michael grunted. He wanted to see her finish on top of him. He wanted it so badly that he did something new. He held her still as he began to thrust upwards and into her cunt that by now was dripping wet.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned.

He didn’t dare stop, he could tell she was close by how the inside of her pussy felt. Un he thrust time, and time again until finally, Mallory began to shudder.

Michael had been so focused on her that he had not realized how close he was. Soon after Mallory Michael slipped over the edge. He cried out as he did so he moaned,” fuck.”

Mallory lay back down beside him then. “I will never get tired of this time with you,” She panted trying to catch the breath Michael had taken.

“I won’t either,” Michael grinned in reply.


End file.
